


匕首

by xiaoyang_0312



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, 非常ooc还是别看了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312
Summary: 哈姆雷特在奥菲利亚面前自尽
Relationships: Hamlet & Ophelia (Hamlet)
Kudos: 2





	匕首

“不能再这样下去了……”哈姆雷特喃喃自语。已经有一个月了。一个月前，他还会骄傲地向众人宣称美丽的奥菲利亚属于他，她温软的胸脯属于他，他还可以枕在她的大腿上看伶人演戏，她秀发的香气、她动听的嗓音、她美丽的笑容，都曾属于他。眼泪违背了他的意愿，开始在他的眼眶里涌动。“再也不会了，再也无法挽回了，该死的！”他试图去回想过去快乐的回忆，但这只让他更加低落。讽刺的是，他脑海中最幸福的那些画面，全是美丽的奥菲利亚。  
然后，就像大坝崩塌一样，眼泪开始一滴一滴地落下。不一会儿，它们就成了连绵不绝的溪流，他的呼吸变成了短促而痛苦的喘息。“为什么，你为什么要离开？”他不知道对谁喊道。这声音在空空荡荡的房间里回荡着。  
“你很清楚为什么。”霍雷肖不知是从何处走了出来。  
“我想要停下这一切！哪怕是放弃正义，放弃为父亲报仇……”哈姆雷特尖叫着回应，把因为泪水而粘在脸颊上的头发拨开。  
“我们以前就讨论过这个问题，殿下。”霍雷肖叹了一口气，就像句末的标点。  
“但我无法挽回。她说她恨我……的确，我杀了她的父亲，我是一个彻彻底底的卑鄙之人！”说着说着，哈姆雷特把膝盖拉到胸前，前后摇晃着，因为抽泣而颤抖。  
“但你那时杀了波洛涅斯只是为了自卫。”  
“在她眼里，我就是一个失去理智的疯子，一个弑父仇人……但我还曾经那样口无遮拦地咒骂她！”  
“什么？”  
“是啊……”沉默了一分钟，哈姆雷特才继续说道：“你知道，霍雷肖，我的朋友，我不能再这样下去了。”  
“什么？”霍雷肖被哈姆雷特这样忽然变得虚无缥缈般的声音吓到了，他转头看向这位王子，他的脸色苍白得可怕。  
“你已经听清楚我刚才说什么了。”哈姆雷特回应道，他忽然站起身，有些踉踉跄跄地向自己的卧室走去。霍雷肖有些担心地看着自己朋友的身影。  
这位亡命之徒走进了自己的卧室，在他的书桌上，有一个贝壳做的盒子，里面装着奥菲利亚写给他的信和诗。他把它们拽了出来，让它们胡乱地洒在书桌上。下面放着一把小匕首，还带着刚开刃时锋利的光芒。  
“殿下？”霍雷肖不明所以地问道。对方没有理会，因为他已经把那把致命的武器塞进了口袋里，那走出了门。  
“算了吧！你常说的那句话呢？永不屈服”霍雷肖想像往常一样提供建议。  
“闭嘴，霍雷肖。”  
去奥菲利亚家的路途很短，霍雷肖一路上都在祈求他，冷静下来，忘掉这件事，回头再说。  
“冲动是所有罪恶的起源。只有冷静下来，才有可能将一切的问题解决。”  
但这一切都不管用，所有的声音都被哈姆雷特忽略了。  
走在去奥菲利亚家的路上，哈姆雷特的脸上露出了难得的笑容。他已经有一个多月没有笑过了，以至于这个动作感觉对他来说很不习惯。他敢打赌，这看起来更像是一个鬼脸，而不是真正的微笑。  
他没有敲前门，而是绕到了房子后面。他看到了那扇他知道通往奥菲利亚房间的门。他扭曲地笑着，把手伸进口袋，拿出武器。刀刃在闪闪发光。他的血液在耳边跳动，他能听到霍雷肖在脑海里尖叫：“不！不要这样做。扔掉它！”  
“这一切很快就会结束的。” 阿什利低声说。他能听到房间里的乐声。毫无疑问，他的爱人就在里面。他卷起袖子，他的左臂，从手腕到肘部到处都是伤疤。他哽咽着，想起有一天，奥菲利亚告诉他，看到这些疤痕她是多么的心碎。其实，这也是他唯一想停下来的原因，他知道如果他一直这样做，就会一直伤她的心。  
哈姆雷特甩了甩头，连同眼泪甩开了这个念头。他将刀刃举过手臂。在剧烈的疼痛之前，刀光闪过，他的右臂被割开了，沿着血管，从手腕到臂弯。他能感觉到它在燃烧，他用尽了所有的力气，才忍住了涌上喉咙的尖叫。低头，他能看到纯白的肉。然后，是血。它突然涌了出来，热乎乎的，鲜红的，顺着他的手臂像河流一样流下，有的还滴到了他的裤子和鞋子上。血滴以近乎完美圆润的形状沾满了地面。每当他试图动一动手指，难以想象的疼痛就会袭来。  
“你现在还可以回头！”霍雷肖恳求他。  
“不，我不能。”哈姆雷特走上前去，用左手敲了敲门。他听到里面有动静，有人正朝门这边走来，便右手抓住刀刃，尽量不叫痛。当门锁响起咔嚓一声时，他把刀刃插进了左臂。这一刀，比左臂更加厉害。  
门打开的那一刻，他的手指离开了光滑的刀刃。寂静中，钢铁在地上发出巨大的叮当声。  
“殿下，您这时候来是有何贵干？”门里露出了奥菲利亚冷漠的脸。  
“对不起，奥菲利亚。”  
“我无权理会您的伤心事，去把您的哭诉拿去找真正在乎你的人吧。”奥菲利亚说完，便想把门关上。但哈姆雷特的脚挡住了门的去路。  
“把你的脚挪开，如果你不想我把它夹坏的话。”  
“不要紧，反正我已经快死了。我在刀口上抹过毒药，只不过那时我并没有想着用在自己身上。”  
“什么？”  
哈姆雷特抬起手臂，抽搐的脸上露出歉意的笑容。然后，他最后的力气转头离开，向前倒去。奥菲利亚吃了一惊，但看到对方开始倒下，她及时反应过来，在他倒在地上之前接住了他。他们的目光只交汇了一瞬间。  
“我依旧爱你。”棕色的眼睛缓缓闭上。  
“快点，醒醒吧。”奥菲利亚喃喃自语道。没有任何的回应。  
“殿下？”奥菲利亚微微摇晃着他，担心的问道。他的头只是软绵绵地晃动着。“不……快醒醒……”奥菲利亚大力摇晃着他，就像摇晃一个布娃娃一样。对方没有呼吸了。这时，奥菲利亚才意识到在他们二人身上染上了多少血，覆盖了他们两个。哈姆雷特不可能活下来。  
“不……”她紧紧抱住爱人的尸体，仿佛想让他恢复生命。“抱歉……”她低声说，泪水落下，滴在了哈姆雷特的脸上。奥菲利亚抱着尸体跪在地上，他擦去哈姆雷特脸颊上的一滴泪，留下一条细细的血线。  
她忍着眼泪，捧起死去的爱人的脸，在慢慢冷却的嘴唇上留下最后一吻。


End file.
